filmationghostbustersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Kong Jr.
Jake Kong Jr. is the handsome leader of the Ghostbusters (like his father in The Ghost Busters). He has the ability to sniff a ghost before the crew sees one. Usually he is the one that uses the Ghost Dematerializer, and the Spectre Snare. Personality Usually he is smart and knows what to do in any given encounter, however that's not always the case. He usually will come up with a plan of action for the group to take. Your typical straightlaced hero archetype. He also serves as the straightman to Eddie and Tracy. Jake seems to be good with the ladies. There is a hinted relationship between him and Jessica Wray in many episodes. However, Jake seems to also have a crush on Futura as well. Appearance He, like Eddie Spenser Jr., wears normal everyday street clothes when not in uniform. Normally, this outfit includes a pink dress shirt, cyan pants, white shoes and pink socks, a blue sportcoat, and a white tie. When in uniform, Jake resembles the archetypal Safari hunter. His uniform includes khaki safari jacket and jodhpurs, brown musketeer-style boots, the Ghost Pack, and the Comm-Link he wears around his neck. He also wears a large belt with what appears to be a pair of Life-Gard emergency sensors (cf. Ray Stantz from the other guys) attached. His overall appearance may be based on Rod Taylor's Time Traveler from The Time Machine. History He was trained by his father to be a ghostbuster. He has also been trained in CPR, as he is shown having to revive Eddie who had nearly drowned. Trivia The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" featured a fraudulent medium named Dr. Vincent Bassingame, whose costume bore no small resemblance to Jake's Ghostbusting outfit. Recent interviews have confirmed that this was indeed a jab at the Filmation Ghostbusters. Family *Jake Kong Sr. which is his father *Grandpa Kong which is his grandpa Appearances *001 I'll Be A Son of a Ghostbuster (Part I) *002 Frights of the Roundtable (Part II) *003 No Pharaoh At All (Part III) *004 The Secret Of Mastadon Valley (Part IV) *005 The Ones Who Saved The Future (Part V) *006 Witch's Stew *007 Mummy Dearest *008 Wacky Wax Museum *009 Statue of Liberty *010 The Ransom Of Eddie Spenser *011 Eddie Takes Charge *012 The Great Ghost Gorilla *013 A Friend In Need *014 No Mo' Snow *015 Prime Evil's Good Deed *016 Cyman's Revenge *017 The Headless Horseman Caper *018 Banish That Banshee *019 Rollerghoster *020 He Went Brataway *021 The Looking-Glass Warrior *022 Laser And Future Rock *023 Runaway Choo Choo *024 Dynamite Dinosaurs *025 Ghostbunglers *026 My Present To The Future *027 The Beastly Buggy *028 Belfry Leads The Way *029 The Battle For Ghost Command *030 Going Ape *031 The Haunting Of Gizmo *032 Ghostnappers *033 Inside Out *034 The Sleeping Dragon *035 The Phantom Of The Big Apple *036 Shades Of Dracula *037 Outlaw In-Laws *038 Our Buddy Fuddy *039 Train To Doom-De-Doom-Doom *040 The Princess And The Troll *041 Second Chance *042 Tracy Come Back *043 Doggone Werewolf *044 That's No Alien *045 Scareplane *046 The Ghost Of Don Quixote *047 The White Whale *048 Country Cousin *049 Knight Of Terror *050 The Girl Who Cried Vampire *051 Little Big Bat *052 Really Roughing It *053 The Bad Old Days *054 The Curse Of The Diamond Of Gloom *055 The Bind That Ties *056 Like Father Like Son *057 The Fourth Ghostbuster *058 Whither Why *059 A Cold Winter's Night *060 Father Knows Beast *061 Back To The Past *062 Pretend Friends *063 The Haunted Painting *064 Maze Caves *065 The Way You Are External Link *Ghostbusters Wiki on Dr. Vincent Bassingame Category:Ghostbusters Characters